The boat
by rileyballcarpenter
Summary: Ben and Riley are sitting on a boat looking over the water wondering what happens now. A.N Ben is a friend of mine and this is a ship fic for Biley which is the name for Ben and Riley.


Riley looked over the side of the boat, his soft greenish hazel eyes setting on the waves as the boat rocked side to side. "Isn't it beauitful?" he said, in a fanfictiony tone. Ben walked up to him, and stood next to him, putting an arm around Riley's neck,

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered into Riley's ear. Riley blushed and lookd at Ben, he was wearing a robe.

"Ben, babe, why are you weraing a robe?" he asked, Ben smirked.

"Why don't you find out?" he replied, suddenly, he pulled Riley forward, pressing their lips together. Riley's soft ones against Ben's chapped lips, somehow they ended up walking themselves to the bedroom as Ben pushed Riley onto the large bed. Riley began to grow and deep shade of red as well as an erection. Ben smirked upon seeing this and pulled off his robe, revealing black lacey panties and a garter belt. Riley looked at Ben up and down and muttered,

"God bless America, for giving you to me,"

Ben smiled and crawled on the bed, he had a dangerous look in his eyes "Oh god bless you for being mine," he said in a seductive tone, leaning closer and closer. They were close enough that their lips barely brushed against each other as Ben palmed Riley through his jeans. "Can't get much done with these on," Riley blushed even harder when Ben began taking off his jeans and unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed Riley's chest, "all mine," he purred, leaving hickies everywhere as Riley tried to hide his moans, squirming around, "Riley, there's no one else on the boat, let me hear your moans, sunshine" He used his favorite nickname and Riley began moaning uncontrollably, "Oh, so worked up already, babe?" Riley nodded, he seemed so flustered. Ben smirked and began kissing him lower, just stopping at the hem of his boxers. He pulled them off with his teeth, through Ben's thong you could see his nine inches. He smirked when he saw Riley's Ben smiled and crawled on the bed, he had a dangerous look in his eyes "Oh god bless you for being mine," he said in a seductive tone, leaning closer and closer. They were close enough that their lips barely brushed against each other as Ben palmed Riley through his jeans. "Can't get much done with these on," Riley blushed even harder when Ben began taking off his jeans and unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed Riley's chest, "all mine," he purred, leaving hickies everywhere as Riley tried to hide his moans, squirming around, "Riley, there's no one else on the boat, let me hear your moans, sunshine" He used his favorite nickname and Riley began moaning uncontrollably, "Oh, so worked up already, babe?" Riley nodded, he seemed so flustered. Ben smirked and began kissing him lower, just stopping at the hem of his boxers. He pulled them off with his teeth, through Ben's thong you could see his nine inches, he smirked when he saw Riley's adorable seven inch already up. Riley panted, obviously out of breath, he was panting even louder when Ben took the tip of his dick into his rough chapped lips. Ben smiled and crawled on the bed, he had a dangerous look in his eyes "Oh god bless you for being mine," he said in a seductive tone, leaning closer and closer. They were close enough that their lips barely brushed against each other as Ben palmed Riley through his jeans. "Can't get much done with these on," Riley blushed even harder when Ben began taking off his jeans and unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed Riley's chest, "all mine," he purred, leaving hickies everywhere as Riley tried to hide his moans, squirming around, "Riley, there's no one else on the boat, let me hear your moans, sunshine" He used his favorite nickname and Riley began moaning uncontrollably, "Oh, so worked up already, babe?" Riley nodded, he seemed so flustered. Ben smirked and began kissing him lower, just stopping at the hem of his boxers. He pulled them off with his teeth, through Ben's thong you could see his nine inches, he smirked when he saw Riley's adorable seven inch already up. Riley panted, obviously out of breath, he was panting even louder when Ben took the tip of his dick into his rough chapped lips. Riley gasped and began bucking his hips into Ben's mouth, moaning louder and louder. Suddenly, as Riley's moans began to get more frantic, Ben stopped, though Riley still came. White sticky fluids coming out of his dick, Ben smirked, licking it all up, "tastey," he said, sucking on his fingers. Ben stood up on his knees and took off his thong, his uncircumsized penis was at a complete 9 inches, Riley had never done this with Ben and the thought of being penetrated by nine complete inches scared him. Ben leaned over Riley, putting his knees right next to Riley's head and dangling his cock over his mouth "Suck," he commanded.


End file.
